Lord of the dance
Lord of the Dance is a hymn with words written by English songwriter Sydney Carter in 1963. He borrowed the tune from the American Shaker song "Simple Gifts". The hymn is widely performed in English-speaking congregations and assemblies. It follows the idea of a traditional English carol, "Tomorrow Shall Be My Dancing Day" which tells the gospel story in the first person voice of Jesus of Nazareth with the device of portraying Jesus' life and mission as a dance.It also appears in the UK hymn book "Come and Praise", published by the BBC. Lyrics danced in the morning when the world was begun And I danced in the moon and the stars and the sun And I came down from Heaven and I danced on the Earth In Bethlehem I had my birth Dance, then, wherever you may be For I am the Lord of the dance, said He And I'll lead you all wherever you may be And I'll lead you all in the dance, said He I danced for the scribe and the pharisee But they wouldn't dance and they wouldn't follow me I danced for the fishermen, for James and John They came with me and the dance went on Dance, then, wherever you may be For I am the Lord of the dance, said He And I'll lead you all wherever you may be And I'll lead you all in the dance, said He I danced on the Sabbath and I cured the lame The holy people said it was a shame They whipped, and they stripped, and they hung me high And they left me there on a cross to die I danced on a Friday when the sky turned black It's hard to dance with the world on your back They buried my body and they thought I'd gone But I am the dance, and I still go on Dance, then, wherever you may be Dance, then, wherever you may be Dance, then, wherever you may be For I am the Lord of the dance, said He For I am the Lord of the dance, said He For I am the Lord of the dance, said He And I'll lead you all wherever you may be And I'll lead you all wherever you may be And I'll lead you all wherever you may be And I'll lead you all in the dance, said He And I'll lead you all in the dance, said He And I'll lead you all in the dance, said He They cut me down and I lept up high I am the life that will never never die I'll live in you if you'll live in me I am the Lord of the dance, said He Dance, then, wherever you may be For I am the Lord of the dance, said He And I'll lead you all, wherever you may be And I'll lead you all in the dance, the dance, in the dance! Read more: Isaacs - Lord Of The Dance Lyrics | MetroLyrics Category:Hymns Category:British hymns